Cupid: Livy's Bead
by Atomdancerrr
Summary: Dr. Claire McCrae has two problems. Her most nerve wrecking Patient is obsessed with finding Folks True Loves. Her own Mother is driving her nuts trying to find a True Love. Well, Duh! Lighthearted. Short.


Livy's Bead

by

Elizabeth Hensley 8-)

Bead Number 19.

Claire changed into her jogging clothes right from work and used the five block trip home to her apartment as an opportunity to get in a little healthy exercise. She did have to carry her briefcase but that was a minor inconvenience. It was an absolutely gorgeous Spring day that Spring of 2012! _So much for the prophets of doom and their Aztec calender __woe__!_ _"Cupid" had been right __of course__._ The only wrinkle had been those who thought it was necessary to go around changing the original Aztec calenders which were carved into the walls in the stone buildings in South America. There actually were a few deranged individuals who thought that necessary! Trevor had unwittingly spawned some of that lunacy himself by trying to calm down some of the panic with his continuing the thing with an update that took the same kind of calender into the year 3212. He had actually meant well. She didn't consider it a symptom of his own delusions and it had been very cleverly done! It had been a kind attempt to sooth one Member of their singles group who worried about _everything!_

_So here it was 2012 and even the Terrorists were amazingly quiet. It was if Professor Ron Mallet's time machine had been built __so__ they weren't getting a chance to do any mischief! _

_To bad whatever quieting factor__(s)__that was__ operating in society these days didn't extend into __People's__ personal lives! __T__he minute she opened__ her door __she knew __her Mother had invaded her place __again!_

The heartrending sobs coming from her sofa would have given that away even if she hadn't almost tripped over the four big suit cases that sprawled like green and blue booby traps almost camouflaged with her new throw rug, just inside the entrance! _Note to self. Ditch the ru__g!__It's__ pretty __yes, but Mom won't change her suitcases or her habit of where she puts them!_

Claire tried to save her pretty new rug! "Mother you could at least put your luggage in a safer location! I almost tripped over them and broke my neck!"

"He doesn't love me!" Livy wailed, ignoring what Claire had just said, just as she always did. "I caught him making out with his Secretary in my own bed!_ Our_ own bed!"

Claire sighed. "YOUR own bed in YOUR apartment, not his, which means now we will have to evict still another moocher from living in it. I didn't think he loved you. You never fall for Men who can. They are always too into themselves. I think you pick Men with Asperger's syndrome on purpose, not that a few of those aren't great Partners, but many aren't. Einstein for instance was great at figuring out the Universe but hell to live with. I could not as a Therapist have recommended him as a Boyfriend or Husband but you would have fallen for him out of awe for his great work. Many are indeed very creative, which keeps attracting you, but very, self centered, literally lack the hormones to be able to nurture and are very bad tempered due to high Glutamate problems!"

Her Mother nodded, "Trevor thinks I have the female form of it and that you do too dear because you think first and feel second. You just aren't as socially impaired as I am due to you've spent years studying how to be social by following rule books. Oh! I wish I could meet a nice Boyfriend like he is!"

Claire sighed, "Now Mother we've been over this. Trevor is not my boyfriend. He is just someone I know at work."

"He must be quite a Doctor!"

"He's not.." She stopped herself. _If she told her Mother Trevor was not a Doctor the next question would be naturally __'what is he?'__ How was she to answer that? _

But the damage had already been done.

"Then what is he then?"

"He's..." she stumbled, trying to find some explanation for Trevor that did not break Patient privacy issues. Then she said brightly, figuring W_hat the heck it is true even if it is due to being self__-__taught! "__He's_ a relationship expert!"

Her mother said, "Oh Claire! Could he help me! I need one!"

He's..._I can't say he's too busy. __He's__ over here all the time! Now what?_

"Maybe he could help me find a better Boyfriend, one who is creative so I stay fascinated with him, but not so self centered. One who would really love me!"

Claire stared at her Mother. "You never asked _me_ for that help!"

"You tried a few times." Livy reminded her Daughter. "All the Men you picked were way too stuffy. Trevor's like me; fun loving. He'll find me somebody I'll actually like!"

Claire stared at her Mother. _The more she thought about it... It __wouldn't__ do Trevor a bit of good but he was going to match couples anyway. And in this case her Mother really needed the help! The "Love __god's__" choice for her Mother would most likely be a big improvement on her __Mother's__ own unassisted choices. It was ironic but Trevor in some ways was better grounded in reality than her Mothe__r!__He__ certainly was a much better judge of character!_

_Nevertheless she could not believe she heard herself saying, "__I'll_ ask him to see if he can work you in."

_Let's see. He had just matched up the __P__aperboy (well he __**had**__ been their __P__aperboy a few years back) with the Convenience Store Clerk up the street. Number __19__ if she was keeping the numbers __straight according to her odd __patient's__ ideas about who was and was not a true love couple, which so __far seemed to be amazingly accurate. (No one he had proclaimed his family had told him were his "permanent matches," had as yet split up, which was amazing!) So he was, far as she knew, without a "gig" at the moment._

_Oh boy! Would he be willing to "work her in!'"_

Trevor and Lilly sat across from one another in her living room. _Claire had decided it would not be a wise idea to have Trevor "counseling" her Mother in her office! What if her Boss, Dr. Greeley caught wind of this? And doing it at Trevor's, Boss's place was not a good idea either. Neither of them would have any privacy there. _

Because now the secret would have to come out.

Claire handed each of them a release form. "Sign these, please."

Trevor said, "You want to tell your Mother all about me?" He frowned. _He had been enjoying teasing Claire, letting Livy think that Claire and __him were really __G__irlfriend/__B__oyfriend. Letting his Therapist spill the beans was going to take all the fun out of that!"_

Claire said, "Believe me, Trevor you _do_ want me to. Else I can't let you do what you want to do so much! Because my Mother has requested your services and after thinking about it I have decided that..."

Trevor let out a whoop! "You are starting to believe me!"_  
><em>  
>"Well no. But..."<p>

"'If you don't believe in me then believe in the works themselves!'_"_

Claire grimaced, "Yes. John 14:11. Maybe Mortals will grant you what you want the same way you claim the Galilee Carpenter was granted His Kingdom based completely on merit, because you too having earned the right to be who you want to be! Mother I want you to sign one also because it will just make things easier for me. I have to live with the both of you in my life and I am tired of having my tongue tied!"

Livy signed hers and smiled at Trevor.

Trevor smiled back, took out a pen from his right pocket signed his with a flourish, folded it into a paper airplane and with his usual perfect aim, launched it in flight right into his Claire Bear's open hands.

Livy clapped in delight.

Claire smiled. "It is his being able to do little things like that, that make his argument that he is who he insists he is, hard at times to completely discount! Because now that I am finally no longer gagged I can tell on him! And oh my! Does that ever feel good! Mother he is definitely not my Boyfriend! You see I have delusions about him! I think he is Nuts! Coo coo! Crazy! Out of his head with very wild, if admittedly fairly harmless delusions!" She made circling motions with her finger up against the side of her head. _She did not care one bit she was being unprofessional here! He had so deliberately teased her and frustrated her she was past caring!_ "Because he_knows darn well he __is__really_ the god of love! Cupid, or Eros if you will! Or Armour or half a dozen other names for Love! Take your pick! He will answer to any of them and amazingly I have not found a language yet he does not know or a song about Love he does not know the word to! Trevor Pierce is just a name we both know he made up, literally off the walls of my mental hospital where he spent 90 days involuntarily locked up. He made up the name from a fresco that said, 'And The World felt the tremor and the darkness was pierced' that was on the wall behind his examining Doctors so he could fool us into thinking he no longer thought he was this god who he so _obviously_ is, so we'd let him out! The minute he had his freedom again he smugly informed me he'd been pulling the opposite of a Howling Mad Murdock, what we have started calling 'pulling a Cupid,' and he went right back to being his true self again. It seems, you see, this irresponsible, divine rascal is the cause of our high divorce rates and other problems with love these days so his family of gods back on Olympus were not happy with him being such a slacker! They took away his magic bow and arrows and other powers and cast him out of Olympus until he matches one hundred couples in true love without those things." Claire took a breath and smiled, "His knowing he has no magic powers makes it easy on us Mental Health Professionals by the way! While we can't find any way to challenge his delusions, at least with this one we do NOT have to worry about his jumping out of buildings to prove he can fly, at least not until he gets those one hundred couples matched. And he knows he has to earn a living and live by the normal laws of physics and so forth, so he interfaces fairly well with reality (other than his being absolutely obsessed to the point its driving _me_ nuts trying to supervise him with his matching one hundred couples so he can try and go home to Olympus!) But at least we don't have to worry he's going to try and stop a bullet flying or a car as I do with our Superman who has to be kept locked up for that reason. So he's harmless, even beneficial to society, which is why he's living across the street from Sachs-Gordon instead of inside of it." It was Claire's turn to look like she had been feasting on Canary! "Mother, yes, he's delusional big time! But I _do_ recommend you let him help you. I wasn't kidding earlier! He has indeed made himself quite the relationship expert! That part's completely real. He _will _find you somebody! He _can!"_

Trevor was looking at Livy hopefully, hoping he wasn't losing status in her eyes.

Those blue windows into her soul were as big as saucers! "You are, _Cupid!"_

Reluctantly Trevor nodded.

Livy exclaimed with her dulcimer voice. "Oh my! I had such a beautiful dream when I was a Little Girl that I would meet you some day and you would find me my True Love!"

The relief on Trevor's face was obvious.

The exasperation and amazement on Claire's was too. She asked, "Mother, just by chance, how old were you when you first saw Disney's Fantasia and how old were you when you first had this dream?"

Trevor said, "Hush Claire! God works in mysterious ways. All us gods, both Big and little g have started to have to resort to guiding you with media and comic books since you don't read the Bible and mythology any more, or at least not enough. So she probably _was_ influenced by Disney. Doesn't matter. As modern Native Americans chant accurately, (for you use Artificial Intelligence tech to give them self awareness in the Future too and Time does circle), 'Mickey Mouse and Goofy are spirits too.' But anyway, yes Livy, I am the real Cupid and I_ can_ find you, your True love!"

Livy's blue eyes shown like blue diamonds. She was smitten with Claire's "boyfriend" all over again! "Oh! Thank you so much!"

Claire was incredulous. "Let me get this straight! You completely believe him?"

Livy nodded, "Oh Claire! How did I raise someone who so can't see that someone is what their heart says they are, not what the World insists? Besides," she smiled, "Even though he never told me before who _he_ is, he did tell me once about how the gods are really up there in their teeny tiny little god-keep on that mountain in Greece due to we use technology to make them ourselves in the Future and Time circles. It makes perfect sense to me! And why couldn't he be one of them, Claire? Why couldn't he? 'Everybody's gotta be somewhere!'"

Trevor nodded, "Yeah, Claire! Why not?"

Claire gave her Mother a "You are not helping!" look. But it was wasted on her now happy Mother who was practically purring. _Too bad about the age difference. __Actually __**Trevor**__ would have been right for __her__! __D__espite his __severe delusions they were like peas in a pod and Trevor ironically, actually could be trusted to keep her Mother out of trouble!_

Cupid then said, cheerfully all business, "OK to work, Bead Number 19! (My family and I use pool marker beads to keep track of my successful couplings). The reason you have not had any successful attempts at catching Artists is you have not been doing your fishing in places where real Artists are highly likely to be caught."

Livy's face showed real surprise. So did Claire's.

Trevor frowned and nodded, "Oh I know Greenwich Village coffee houses and craft stores and even college art classes seem like likely spots. But what you catch in those places are Artist Wannabes, not quite the same thing, like the difference between Sea Turtle eggs and fully Adult Sea Turtles. If you watch enough Sea Turtles in omnipresent mode or just watch Discovery Channel in Mortal mode you know only a few Sea Turtle eggs out of thousands survive to grow into Adult Sea Turtles who can lay eggs of their own." Cupid frowned. "In those places you were getting all the losers as well as the rare few who someday might make it. But to actually succeed the rare few who really will make it have to be so self centered and concentrate so fully on their efforts to do so, a beautiful, intelligent Woman like you almost has to be fully ignored. You would be a major distraction which is a great liability to a real Artist still struggling on his way up. That is not the time in their lives they are seriously looking for a long term relationship as you are. That will come later for them after they are established. So a precious few of your rejections and dear Jill letters and just plain abandonments without any comment that said you were distracting them from their muse were actually true. You were! However sadly those places also attract another kind of denizen of the deep, the trolls who have taken the 'wanna see my etchings' pick up line to its furthest. Those have no intentions or ability whatsoever of contributing to Humanity's collective art treasures. They just forever keep saying they are to get attention, mostly from the opposite sex, preferably one with money so they can be taken care of for as long as they can work the scam. You are socially naive, fascinated with Artists, have an apartment and are generous with the use of it. That made you a major target to that type, alas! No Livy." Cupid smiled and shook his head gently. "The bait is superior, but it's being wasted where it's being cast. Because the desired Catch can hardly be found where you were fishing. You need a much better ocean."

Claire felt like kicking herself! _Blast it! __B__ut he is correct! I should have made her these kind of suggestions! How does this Lunatic keep seeing everything so much more clearly than the rest of us? Everything but who he himself is!"_

Then Trevor turned to Claire. "And Claire, when I get my powers back I promise you I will no more do what Sachs-Gordon's Superman did that got him committed; try to jump off a hundred story building to prove I can fly again, than when I was a little putio and decided I wanted to learn to swim which is not the same as flying. (I could already do that), I had jumped off the deep end of the river Styx. No! Of course not! Instead while my Mama Venus and my Daddy Mars and Uncle Mercury and Uncle Apollo and Aunt Hestia kept a careful watch for Crocodiles and Gorgons I carefully and gingerly (for the water was cold), waded in a shallow part and slowly taught myself to Dog paddle. Unless one is going to train to be a Lifeguard or race that is the swimming stroke to learn and stick with. You can keep it up for hours without fatigue. It will make you as drown proof as any stroke can. So that is how I learned to swim; by NOT going off the deep end. And when I relearn to fly I promise you the same. I won't go off the deep end either. I am _sane,_ Claire even if it turns out I am crazy! You realize this which of course is indeed why I am not locked up. I plan to go to Central Park, to that level place where we like to jog and the worse that will happen (and it might anyway because of wind and my being rusty) is I'll land face down in the dirt from a distance of three feet up and have my pride hurt. No sudden leaps off of tall buildings. That_ would_ be insane! And Hollywood is very irresponsible showing Superheros testing their new powers by trying that! Even if they succeed in flying on their first try they are very likely to crash into the side of a building from their inexperience!"

Clare smiled, "You should be used as an example to other delusional Lunatics and an inspiration! And you can't begin to imagine how statements like this make us Mental Health Professionals sleep better at night!"

Trevor smiled, "Oh, but I_ can_ imagine it!"

Claire nodded, "Yes. You have good theory of mind. No sign of Autism. Or at least none of the damaged kind."

_But you do._ Thought Cupid to himself, _which is why you study Humanity so closely as if __we__ were an __A__lien __S__pecies and learned about us, even Love by rote instead of grasping it intuitively as most Humans do __both __divine and undivine! And your Mother definitely! __She's__ further a long the __S__pectrum than you are and has quite a bit more trouble with relationships. But she still has the same big, warm heart and need to be loved you do. She is even more aware of it."_

The next day Livy stood at the entrance to the Art show at the Godwin-Terbach Museum that Cupid had pulled some strings to get her a last minute table at. She had a smudge of paint strategically placed on her right cheek and was wearing very flowery blouse with a few well placed paint stains. She whispered, "I don't know if this is a good idea Trev, ah that is Cupid. Passing myself off as an Artist!"

Cupid said, "Best to call me Trevor when we are in public unless we are at my bar where many of the Patrons do call me Cupid because of my You tube advertising videos. The paintings you did that we got out of storage are great, Livy! You _are_ an Artist in your own right! Your Daughter should have thought of this; encouraged your own artistic talents, to, if for no other reason, as she would put it, 'keep you out of trouble!'"

"I haven't done any of this since High school!"

"What a pity!" Cupid frowned and tisk-tisked. "Burying your talents under a basket! The Big Guy doesn't like that."

"But I'm not any good!"

Cupid frowned even more. "Who told you that!"

"My first real artist boyfriend."

"Really?" Cupid's usually cheerful voice was as chilly as ice. "Where is he now?"

"In prison last I heard for fraud."

Cupid nodded, "I am not surprised! He should have gone there for stealing your belief in yourself! Livy these are good! You should have kept with it! Well! The best time is the present to start again to get even better at it. And we will use what you have already to pass yourself off as a new budding Artist which won't be hard because we aren't even running a con. You really are! And like attracts like. A real Artist will attract another real Artist."

Livy stared at him uncertainly.

Cupid smiled, "Trust old Cupid. You will see!"

Soon using Claire's money of course, "Trevor" had rented a sales booth and Livy was on her way. The only wrinkle then was her paintings started selling and she suddenly didn't want to part with them!

He had to wipe away a few tears. _Well he __wasn't__ the first God to have to do that. _"Relax Livy! You never really lose something you yourself create. Besides the fact you have their memory inside of you when you are uploaded to New Jerusalem someday you will get back every material object you ever lost that you desire. Meanwhile now your paintings are finally being appreciated. They were just as gone to you locked away as storage anyway, and gone from everyone else too but us gods and we don't spend much time peeking at what is locked in storage compartments. We figure for the most part if it is worth seeing Mortals will have it on walls!"

Livy blew her nose and wiped her sapphire eyes and nodded.

And Cupid did some praying of his own. Internally he prayed, *Please family! Please Jehovah! Please drinking buddy Jesus! Let some Mortal who is already an established Artist and _responsible __and honorable in his relationships_ notice Livy here today!* Inside his right pocket he crossed his fingers which is a way of evoking the Cross. _As his little Italian __N__eighbor and fellow Matchmaker back in Chicago would have shrugged and said, "__Couldn't__ hurt!"_

All that day People came and admired Livy's paintings but not Livy herself. By the end of the day she had only one left and a new fierce determination to paint more, if for no other reason than to still have some! But not one Person had showed any interest in her!

And she got to the point of having a melt down from fatigue and disappointment and the sorrow of losing her lifetime's worth of paintings to "complete Strangers." After screaming at him very loudly for several minutes for causing her to lose all but one of them all "in vain," she fell into his arms and sobbed from her broken heart!

Cupid comforted her. _Oh yes she was __definitely __one of those fair, "Daughters of the Earth! The Autistic Descendants of the brainy, creative, __very __temperamental__ Neanderthals who invented this business of painting in the first place all those thousands of years ago. They __haven't__ changed one bit! Other than the__ir__ invention of stretching Animal skins across wood frameworks so they c__an__ take their paintings with them between __c__aves __and other dwelling places__ when they m__ove!_

(That was how "canvass" started).

She sobbed, "I wonder why this one didn't sell? It is just as good as all the others!"

Cupid held up a very beautiful and very creative picture of a red poppy out in front of him, and studied it. He cocked his head and considered this. He gazed up at the ceiling as if to get input from his family. He finally gazed at her and nodded. "I haven't a clue!"

She snapped, "I would think since you claim to be a god you'd know!"

Cupid frowned. "Now you are doubting me!"

Livy's eyes flashed with blue fire."Yes! Because now all but one of my beautiful, _beautiful_ paintings are gone! And I still have no True Love!"

Cupid said vehemently, "But Livy the idea is sound! And we discovered something you didn't know about yourself! YOU are an Artist! You can paint more and do this again and next time it will work, or the time after, or the time after! And in the meantime you are enriching the Planet, in fact the Universe eventually, with the beauty that YOU create. You don't have to wait for a Man to help bring Muse into the World by encouraging him. You can do it yourself!"

Livy stopped sobbing long enough to give him a daggery stare and finally said, sounding very much like her Daughter. "Come! Let's pack up and go home!"'

The tears were over with. Grimly she packed up the empty easles and the pretty table cloth they had covered the table with and the cash box which now held several hundred dollars.

Cupid thought to himself, _At least for once I can pay Claire back for something I did._

Livy marched down the hallway with fury in every step. She saw a donation jar that said, "Feed New York." She looked at the cash box and before Cupid could stop her she dumped the entire contents in.

"_Or not."_ Cupid said to himself.

"First fruits should always go to charity!" Livy reminded him. Then she walked down the hall a bit more gently, her dark mood softened somewhat by her own kindness.

"Ah yes." Cupid was a bit embarrassed at himself, "I had forgotten. Deuteronomy 18:4!" _She was __right! By doing that she had probably sealed her fate as a successful Artist. But__** that**__ is not what she wanted to be! She wanted to be a successful __Artist's__O__ne True Love!_

They loaded everything up in Claire's car. Livy climbed in shot gun position with a pointed stare at him, clicked the seat-belt shut just as he'd had to nag her to do on the way to the show and then said not another word as they headed home.

Until The Nail!

Christ had to endure four of them. This apparently was to be Cupid's one. But it went in his Shrink's right, front, car tire, not him. Quite a difference!

Cautiously the de-powered god got out and surveyed both the damage to his Psychiatrist's car and the "bad" neighborhood it had happened in. He was about to whip out his cell phone when the kind of thing that nightmares are made of came walking up the street.

He was a Mr. T wannabe except Mr. T is quite a bit smaller and has fewer muscles and more gold around his neck. The mandingo hairdo was there though, what is erroneously called a Mohawk but it is not, because the origin of this hair arrangement is from ancient Africa to honor African roots not Native American roots.

This Behemoth came up to their car and it seemed as a kiddy car in his shadow and "Trevor" who was certainly on the tall side seemed as a Toddler!

Trevor looked upwards, "WOW! I haven't had to look up like this since I left home and my Uncle Mercury behind!"

Amazingly and to his relief the ebony Giant smiled, "And don't make any cracks about me playing basketball either. I am an Artist!"

"An Artist! Livy honed in on those magic words and was out of the car before Trevor could try and stop her. "I am too! I just had my first show! Everything sold, well everything but this one."

She held up the painting of the red poppy.

The Giant took the painting in his huge paws with amazing gentleness. "_This_ didn't sell? What do you want for it? I'll pay it!"

Trevor hardly could believe his own ears! _Getting out of ther__e__ alive would have been a wiser __choice__ than haggling over a painting! _"Can you pay anything?"

The Man said, "I certainly can! I own a fleet of garbage trucks."

Livy said, disappointed, "I thought you said you were an Artist!"

The Giant nodded. "I am. I paint and I sculpt. But collecting trash is a great way to get materials to sculpt with and when I started doing it with my pickup as a Teen, People started offering me money to make their trash go away and one thing led to another. So I'm a filthy Millionaire now with the emphasis on filthy, not that a million buys much in this town. But I'm comfortable!" He grinned and the grin made him look much less fierce. "You are good! I'd like to set up some of your paintings in my sales studio next to my own paintings? Can I, please? I'm collecting the works of local Artists to show in this little shop I've just opened up. But my real joy is the Net. I can give my works to the World and yet keep them and charge no one anything to enjoy for what I hope is forever. My hope is the Net evolves into New Jerusalem. Hey! It might! The last two chapters of the Bible say its just a 1500 mile long, gem covered cube!"

Livy stared at him, smitten. "Wow!" Finally she said in her beautiful voice, "I'd love that! But I'm going to have to paint some more. Except for this one I sold everything I ever did at my show!" She glared at Cupid, who shrugged and mouthed to her, "But Livy! What if you hadn't gone?"

The Gentle Giant nodded, "Oh by the way I'm Clarence Pinkerton the Third. Yup! My Father and Grandfather tagged me with being the Jr. of a Jr. But my homies usually just call me, 'Tank!' Because I'm big!"

Cupid said quickly, "I am going to dub thee, 'Think Tank' because you're also smart! And believe me, this name will outlast all the others you have ever been given. You don't believe me about this now but you will!" Trevor got a far away look in his eyes considering the millania ahead.

Think Tank smiled, "Thank you! I like that better anyway. Anyone can just be large. You just forget to quit growing! I am going to ask Folks to call me Think Tank! Now then, as for your tire I'm calling my well paid crew to come change it, and in the meantime my place is over there." He pointed across the street at a very plain but very large building. He smiled, "And your name is?"

Cupid's face went red. "I'm sorry! I'm slipping. This is Livy McCrae. I go by Trevor Pierce."

Think Tank smiled, "Well Livy, would you care to come look at my etchings?_ And_ my paintings, and my sculptures, and my huge web page, and my twelve, very well maintained garbage trucks!"

That night Cupid stared at the sky knowing full well the stars were safely there beyond all the street lights and the smog. "Oh you Big Guy! And family! Which one of you was responsible for this? Such a sense of humor! I set one of my best traps. It gets sprung and the Mice steal the cheese! But I know I am going to get my bead after all! And Livy and a..._Sanitation __E__ngineer_ will live happily ever after!

He walked back into Tres Equis from the back ally, upstairs into his Boss Felix's apartment and into his room. He was not even surprised to see bead number 19 slowly sliding over. Neither did he try to film it as he had a few times. He knew by then that it would not work.

He got out of his street clothes and into his jammies, plopped happily into his bed, and gave a contented sigh. As he drifted off into the arms of his Uncle Morpheus he thought to himself, _Job well done, Cupid! With a little help from my friends, I am sure!_

_**o**_

_Next matchups (beads number twenty and twenty-one are, in Outside the Fire by Theicemenance though guestposted at myfandoms by Atomdancerrr_

_**0**_

_Copyright (Copy begging in fact for ALL my fanfiction!) I saw what happened when the free Geocities web pages died. It was like Atlantis sinking into the sea so much culture was lost forever without warning! God had gently but firmly warned me to save the Cupid stories at one of those web pages so now I may be the sole Caretaker of several Cupid stories because the Writers __seem to be DDD Authors. (Disinterested in their own stuff now, Disabled by their flesh's limitations or lack of computer equipment or Uploaded to New Jerusalem already). Because my attempts to contact them to see if I they wanted their wonderful Cupid stories posted here as Guest postings or to see if they wanted to set up their own accounts were futile! I don't want my stuff lost to this Realm the same way if something happens to me and the current sites my stuff is posted at go down! Plus I will not live forever in the flesh and new sites will continue to be developed! So to preserve my stuff forever I give permission to anyone to upload any of my fanfictions to any fanfiction sites provided they do not change anything and leave my name attached. In fact I am begging Folks to! If in the Future someone wishes to translate my stuff into different forms of media __including kinds not even conceived of at the time of this writing any changes necessary for that purpose may be made with my blessings provided the integrity of the stories, ideas and Characters are kept intact. Follow the Golden Rule please! "Treat others as you want to be treated." Remember in the Future Artificial Intelligence Technology will bring Fictionals to Self Awareness and we will use Science to build Heaven. (We are the Body of Christ according to 1 Corinthians 12:27 and all Carpenters use their Bodies to build things). Because Time circles due to General Relativity and Ecclesiastes 1:9 this has already happened so we are all being watched, always! A song sung at the Fort McCoy Pow Wow in Florida explains this very well; "Mickey Mouse and Goofy are Spirits too." So we will all be called to account (at least socially) for our actions, __even for how we treat Fictionals! For instance a Villain does not mind being written to provide challenges to the Protagonists and killed off because that is his purpose. But he would certainly mind being written contrary to how he was supposed to be written!_


End file.
